Rebecca Ortiz
Rebecca Ortiz was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was a member of Slytherin house. Biography Rebecca was born on February 27, 1973, to at least one magical parent. Hogwarts Years First Year Rebecca started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin. She shared a dorm room with Elena Jenkins, Rowan Khanna, Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk. Rebecca did not interact much with any of her dormmates. She became friends with Penny Haywood, a popular Hufflepuff student in her year, which was not surprising as Penny was a friend of many students. In her first year, Rebecca was one of the top-performing students in Flying, taught by Rolanda Hooch, and developed an interest in Quidditch. Second Year In 1985, Penny told Elena that Skye Parkin, daughter of famous Quidditch player Ethan Parkin and descendant of the Wigtown Wanderers founders, had joined the Slytherin Quidditch team. Due to Skye being on the team, Penny was rooting for Slytherin despite being a Hufflepuff. As a huge Wigtown Wanderers fan and seeing the potential in Rebecca, Penny motivated Rebecca to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. On her way at attempting to get a Quidditch tryout, Rebecca met Skye. Rebecca helped Skye study for a Charms test, while Skye taught Rebecca the Parkin's Pincer. The two became friends after some time, and Skye hoped to see Rebecca get on the team as she saw her as their best chance at winning the Quidditch Cup. Rebecca also befriended Quidditch commentator Murphy McNully, who taught her about strategy. Finally, she met Orion Amari, Captain of the Quidditch team, who taught her balance. Orion gave Rebecca, along with three other potential Chasers, an invitation to the tryouts, and chose her as the next Chaser. Due to a rescheduling of games, Slytherin had to play against Hufflepuff on November 2, a week earlier than the first match would normally be played. Additionally, Slytherin also had to play against Gryffindor only four weeks later, on November 30. The fact that Slytherin would play against Gryffindor in their second house match was not confirmed until after the first game. Before the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match, Professor Severus Snape told Rebecca that he expected a victory, informing the student of Ravenclaw's victory the year before. Afterwards, Rebecca attended a pre-match party along with many Slytherin students and Penny Haywood. Shortly before the match, Rebecca decided that the team would be using Parkin's Pincer, a move made famous by Skye's ancestors, during the match. The Chasers performed the move successfully, leading to an increase in Slytherin's lead after the match. Slytherin won the match as their Seeker caught the Golden Snitch. Following the match against Hufflepuff, Rebecca noticed that the Hogwarts Shooting Star was giving her splinters, and as such, Skye saw it as a priority to get Rebecca a new broomstick. After Skye received a Comet 260 from her father, she decided to give her old Comet 220 to Rebecca. However, when she was about to give it to her, they noticed the broomstick was gone. Skye blamed Rath for stealing the broomstick, and spread rumors that this was the case. The two, along with Orion and Murphy, teamed up to look for the broomstick. Eventually, the found out that it had been destroyed by Rubeus Hagrid's Crup puppies. To make up for the loss, Hagrid and Hooch bought Rebecca a new Comet 260. Her second match of the year was less successful, as Gryffindor's new Seeker Charlie Weasley proved to be talented. As such, Slytherin lost the match. The match still had both teams scoring high, as the Beaters of both teams focused on distracting the Seekers rather than the Chasers. In the changing rooms, the Slytherin team had a brief encounter with Erika Rath. Following the match, there were huge celebrations among many Gryffindor students, annoying many Slytherins, including Prefect Felix Rosier. Later, at some point after the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match, she talked to Murphy about her encounter with Rath, while he informed her of the situation in the Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw, with two victories, was leading the Quidditch Cup, but was only ten points ahead of Slytherin. Murphy told Rebecca that Rath was more reasonable than she seemed, and underestimated her own strength, and that Rebecca should try reasoning with her. Rebecca went to reason with Rath, but Rath did not believe that Rebecca didn't spread the rumors. Later, when Rebecca found out Skye was injured by one of Rath's Bludgers, Rebecca believed Rath had injured Skye on purpose, but was not entirely sure about it. Shortly before her final match, Rita Skeeter came to the school in order to interview her. Third Year It is unknown which electives Rebecca took, but it is possible she took at least either Muggle Studies or Study of Ancient Runes. In her third year, Rebecca started out as a Chaser. However, as the team had four Chasers and Bean, one of the Beaters, was suspended, the team needed a new Beater. Skye offered to play the position at first, but Orion decided that Rebecca would become the new Beater instead. Sixth Year In her sixth year, Rebecca continued taking N.E.W.T. level classes in at least Herbology, but did not continue History of Magic. In 1989, she was injured in a Quidditch friendly before matches started. While in the Hospital Wing, she told about her experiences to Elena Jenkins, who was watching the friendly and was injured by a Bludger that hit her. She eventually recovered from the injury enough to be able to leave the Hospital Wing and attend classes, but was unable to play Quidditch for the rest of the year. Possessions *'Wand:' Rebecca obtained a wand at Ollivander's before the start of her first year. It was made of hornbeam with a dragon heartstring core. Rebecca used this wand during her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *'Comet 260:' Rebecca got a Comet 260 broom from Rubeus Hagrid and Rolanda Hooch after the Comet 220 she was supposed to get from Skye was destroyed by Crup puppies. Relationships Friends Penny Haywood Penny was one of Rebecca's first, if not the first, friends at Hogwarts. The two met during their first year, during which Penny befriended many other students at Hogwarts as well due to her popularity. In their second year, Penny told Rebecca about Skye, member of the legendary Parkin family, joining the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was the one to convince Rebecca to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team as well. Due to Skye being on the team, Penny supported Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup despite her being a Hufflepuff. As Slytherin and Hufflepuff shared Herbology classes and later both continued taking the subject at N.E.W.T. level, the two sometimes spent time together during these classes. Skye Parkin Skye was the first friend Rebecca made on the Quidditch team. While the two may have had some trouble getting along due to Skye's tendency to do things without thinking, the two managed to become close friends. Rebecca could get Skye to study better, while Skye taught Rebecca how to play Quidditch as a Chaser. When Skye got a new broom, she wanted to give her old broom to Rebecca. By the end of the 1985-1986 school year, Rebecca considered Skye her best friend. Murphy McNully Rebecca met Quidditch commentator Murphy McNully during her attempt to get a try-out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. A Slytherin himself, Murphy was willing to help Rebecca make it on the team and teach her Quidditch strategy. Orion Amari A lot of times, Rebecca was confused by Orion's statements, but the two still got along. Orion taught Rebecca how to balance on a broom. Orion gladly let Rebecca try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team and chose her out of four students trying out. The two became friends shortly before the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match. Orion made the decision to let Rebecca choose the strategy for the first match, seeing it as an unexpected move. Hogwarts Students Quidditch Teammates Rebecca got along fairly well with her other Quidditch teammates, but she did not interact with them much outside of Quidditch practice and matches. Erika Rath Before meeting Rath, Rebecca had heard mainly negative things about her personality, especially from Skye. Rath seemed to dislike Rebecca, especially after Skye spread a rumor (which she believed to be true but turned out to be false) that Rath had stolen Rebecca's Comet 220. Rebecca and Rath were players of rivaling Quidditch teams, as Rath was in Ravenclaw while Rebecca was in Slytherin. Erika did not believe Rebecca when she explained that she did not spread the rumors, and believed Rebecca had something to with Elena Jenkins and her search with the Cursed Vaults, which Rebecca denied. Elena Jenkins Rebecca and Elena were Slytherins in the same year and they shared a dorm roon, but they did not interact much until both were injured in a Quidditch friendly and send to the Hospital Wing. Both had heard of each other prior to this as Elena was famously involved with the Cursed Vaults while Rebecca was known for playing Quidditch. During their meeting, Rebecca told about her Quidditch experiences in great detail. Even after they recovered enough to be able to leave the Hospital Wing and attend classes, the two continued to meet up in the Common Room on occasions, and Rebecca continued telling about her Quidditch experiences. Elena also told something about her experiences with the Cursed Vaults. Behind the Scenes *Rebecca's appearance is based on a random background character in the Quidditch friendlies, while the name comes from a random leaderboard character. She is also based on Jacob's sibling in the Quidditch quests. **The character on the leaderboard is actually one year ahead of Elena, but that is because the original plan was to have her be one year ahead of Elena rather than the same year. *Her wandwood details are those of a possible wand of Jacob's sibling. As Rebecca never confronts Rakepick the way Jacob's sibling does, her wand is not destroyed in her fifth year. Category:Urban Universe Category:Slytherins Category:Born in 1970s Category:Female Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Chasers Category:Born in February Category:Beaters